


The Night After

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yes. they just fucked.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: me and some friends did a dramatic reading of 'good deeds' at school. and one friend suggested a valentines day fanfic of luigi and simon.hooray! i made a drabble where simon took luigi to his penthouse (and he freaked it)





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> me and some friends did a dramatic reading of 'good deeds' at school. and one friend suggested a valentines day fanfic of luigi and simon.
> 
> hooray! i made a drabble where simon took luigi to his penthouse (and he freaked it)

7:23 AM.

Luigi slowly opened his eyes. He felt where he had left off last night. Snuggled in the muscular, but warm arms of his lover, Simon.

All he could remember from last night was being held. Being adored. Being told how amazing his body felt. Having Simon’s body meet with his. The feeling of being loved.

It was such a tender feeling. Luigi didn’t want it to end. Everything felt perfect in that moment. The touching, the whispering. The moment he got to share with Simon was everything he ever wanted.

“Morning.. Love..” Luigi heard. He turned to see the love of his life. Laying with a soft smile. Luigi smiled back.

“Morning.”


End file.
